Foundation Elements (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Foundation Elements '''are items in LEGO 1001 Spears Vega, much like the same-named items from LEGO Dimensions. Unlike in Dimensions, Vega does not have a central story, therefore the elements are found in the various Adventure Worlds and on the star itself, in addition to on other space objects, including Andromeda. List of Foundation Elements Wyvern's Egg (Venture) Wyvern's Egg is an egg laid by Wyvern, which is summoned upon Wyvern's death, creating a pillar made of rockheads adorned with torches, right above a portal, where the Wyvern's Egg stands. The egg teleports whenever attacked, therefore being used as a "roulette" type of gambling game throughout the lands of Venture. If placed near a Wyvern spawned again via hacks, they will be curious of the Wyvern's Egg, creating a distraction. It however, cannot hatch, no matter how much heat is used in attempts to hatch it into a Wyvern, unlike the dinosaur egg, which, upon incubation, hatches into a Staurikosaurus. Rainbow Morpher Wheel (Morphers) Morpher Wheels are ores that give Morphers the power to Morph, Merph, and Marph, and are a central object in the Morphers franchise. They are the only natural resource on Planet Morpher; however, their supply is limited. The Norphers' quest is to break all of the Morpher Wheels, thus preventing the Morphers from doing said actions. The Rainbow Morpher Wheels are the rarest type, and, unlike the regular Morpher Wheels, which can only morph Morphers of the colors displayed on the wheel, Rainbow Morpher Wheels can morph any Morpher, regardless of if their color is part of the rainbow or not. Kanohi Helmets (BIOMECHA) Kanohi Helmets are powerimbued helmets worn by various BIOMECHA. Kanohi come in several shapes and have random powers and power levels. They are forged using either Melted Souls or Kani Disks. BIOMECHA and Matrun wil decease if their helmets are kept off for long, while Tao and other strong gods will be weakened if their Kanohi are removed; Likuta in particular relied on his Kanohi and the Talisman to contain the souls of his victims. The natural color for every Kanohi is a dull silver; when worn, they change color to match the breastplate of their wearer. This does not apply to helmets of immense strength. Bill's Scimitar (WWIII) Bill's Scimitar is a Psychokinetic Scimitar constructed by Monk Lancer Bill Gunther during World War Three. It was notably wielded during the pivotal War of Del Norte County. The green sword is powered by a Psychokinetic Quartz Sword Stabilizer Ring surrounding the hilt. Bill constructed this scimitar shortly after he lost his dad's in the duel over the city. Gunther sought to construct a new weapon after he lost his first scimitar in a duel against Douglas Artur. Although his teachers, Benjamin Shish and Sober, had told him nothing of the way a Monk needed to use telekinesis to build a machete, Gunther reached out with his mind and found the right pieces— some simply purchased, others difficult to acquire—during the time that followed the War of Hardangerjokulen. Grindstone (Finn Army) Grindstone is a boulder that can create food for soldiers in war. There are several variations of the food it makes but all have one secret ingredient from inside which is unidentified and unrevealed. Storbert commonly steals this rock in order to improve the popularity of Storbert Army. The Grindstone is kept only for people who are helpful enough to hide it from Storbert. A pinch of Flunitrazepam was mentioned to be present inside the rock, however, as it was revealed in a story that was made up by Storbert, there is none in the rock at all. Other things inside, however, HAVE been confirmed: sugar, pencil shavings, MSG, and ginger. Another confirmed component is magic, which is revealed in Finn Army: Otherworld. Enchanted Burrito (Abomination Defense) The Enchanted Burrito is a burrito Peter Pan ordered for a snack before the alien invasion. Peter Pan now keeps this wonderful Mexican combination of beef, lentils, rice, and guacamole folded inside a thin roll of flatbread for emergencies only. However, the burrito is said to be magic, and let us not hope Peter Pan is just saying this because he is drunk, because they really need quite a few magical items in Urbia to survive the alien apocalypse. Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Foundation Elements